Save Me
by swimfan
Summary: Both Ginny and Draco are suffering depression. What might happen if they find out about each others problems, could they help eachother? Rated R just incase, becausue of language and some violence
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** ok u know the drill I don't own any of JKK's characters, I only own the ones I made up, which aren't even in this chapter.

**A/N:** _Hey guys thank you for reading my story. I know the prologue is like way short but plz just read it. it's just like an introduction to what the story will be about. I am almost done with the 1st chapter so that will be up soon. Actually I should say chapter 2. I'm babbling. Please read/review and I will update very soon._

**Save Me**

**Chapter 1: Prologue:**

Two enemies from two different houses. Both have problems, yet are very alike and screaming for help. One is having his life destroyed by his abusive father. The other can't trust anyone because of a dark secret incident that happened long ago. She trusts no one and is going through serious depression.


	2. cut

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns everything except for Jana, Lena, Sandi and Tammi. 

**A/N:** _Thank you for reviewing **Ana**, **ash44**, and **Nenriel**. Sorry this chapter is short. I'm going to try to make them longer if I can. I hope this chap is ok.

* * *

_

**Chap 2**

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed in her dorm. All the other 5th year girls were out having fun like _normal_ girls do on Friday nights. Ginny sat on her bed slicing her thumb with a knife. She stared at the millimeter deep cut which was now dripping bright red drops of blood. There was a throbbing pain in her thumb, but it quickly faded away. She picked up the knife again to cut deeper, but the sound of laughter in the Common Room and then footsteps on the stairs, stopped her. She quickly put the knife in her dresser drawer and wrapped a Kleenex around her thumb. She lay back on her bed and pretended to read a book.

And not a second too soon, because just then her four roommates came in; Jana, Elena, Sandi, and Tammi. Jana gave her a friendly smile, "Hey Gin. Good book?"

Ginny forced a polite smile, "It's ok." Jana just gave a her a sad smile and went to join her friends. Five minutes later, the girls had left again. Ginny sighed and put down the book. She got out her bottle of caffeine pills and took one. She was starting to get tired but wasn't ready to fall asleep yet. So when the girls came back a few minutes later, the curtains around her bed were drawn closed and they thought she was asleep. So she heard everything they said about her.

"That Ginny Weasley is such a freak!" Ginny heard Tammi's shrill and annoying voice say. Tammi was the meanest of the girls. She had dyed blond hair, tanning bed tan skin that looked really out of place, and bright blue eyes that guys loved, which Ginny knew were really just colored contacts. Tammi's hair was also perfectly straight. It was always perfect; every hair in the right place, looking like it had just been combed.

"Yea, she's like such a loser, she like lives in this dorm," Sandi's voice said. Sandi was the plainest of the girls, and the other mean one. She had boring brown hair that didn't really have anything special to it except for the bright red highlights. It was just shoulder length hair that was somewhere between straight and wavy.

"You guys stop! You know she's not a freak or a loser. She used to be our friend!" That was Jana. Jana was the nice one. She was the one who made sure Sandi and Tammi weren't too mean to people. She'd been really nice to Ginny last year. She had short dirty blond hair that was about 12 inches long. The short hair looked good on her though.

"Well she's not our friend anymore!" Tammi said in a snobby voice, "She's different now. I don't know what the hell happened to her this summer but it defiantly screwed her up."

"I wonder what happened to her. She used to be so happy, and pretty.and now she's so different," said a soft misty voice. That was Lena. Naturally beautiful, she was Italian and had tan skin and wavy dark brown long hair. All the guys were crazy about her, and she thought the point of life was to look hot for the guys. She was really nice though, always giving girls beauty advice or offering to give them makeovers or hook them up with guys. Last year it was her who had given Ginny a makeover and make up and taken her shopping for her new hot wardrobe. She was also the one who had introduced Ginny to Michael Corner at the Yule Ball. Ginny had seen Michael around, but they hadn't really known each other.

"Exactly," said Sandi, "She used to be cool but not anymore."

"I know she's not our friend anymore but you don't have to be so mean. She's not stupid. She knows the shit you say about her!" That was Jana and she sounded annoyed. Tammi muttered something that Ginny couldn't understand.

Then she heard Lena say, "Oh my god you guys! Who fucking cares!" Lena was also the peacemaker. Within a few minutes the dorm became silent and all that could be heard was the breathing of the sleeping girls.

Ginny took the cup of more than one dose of dreamless sleeping potion off her dresser and chugged it down. The drowsiness hit her right away and her eyes closed and her body dropped limp from a sitting position down on the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Draco will be in the next chapter, which is like ½ way done. The rating is R because I'm not sure if the swearing is too much for PG-13 so just incase. And also Ginny's self violence thing, I wasn't sure what the rating on that should be. So anyway please read/review and if you have any suggestions tell me._


	3. pissed, high, pressure

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to JK Rowling...except for Jana, Elena, Sandi, and Tammi. 

**A/N:** _Thank you **Nenriel**, **ash44**, **theophania**, and **Ana** for reviewing. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had this chapter written for a while but just typed it today. This chapter is like all Draco, his point of view. Some flashbacks. Enjoy, please review.

* * *

_

**Chap 3**

Draco Malfoy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He slammed his hand down on the sleep button and it became silent again. This went on for another hour until he woke up for the 10th time and saw that he had 5 minutes to get to class. "Shit!" He had Potions and Snape would be really mad if his favorite student was late. He took a quick2 minutes shower, slipped on his robes and sprinted off to the dungeons. Luckily, Potions was close to the Common Room, so it wasn't that far. He could still make it there on time. Only he ran smack into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered and bent down to help the person pick up all their books, and placed them in their hands.

"Thanks," said a girl's voice quietly. He looked up. The girl looked familiar. She was deathly pale, had bright red lips, and bright green eyes. There were small bags under her eyes and the skin there was a light shade of gray purple from lack of sleep. He stared at the girl for a little and then the light bulb went on. This wasGinevra Weasley, Ron Weasley's sister. He almost hadn't recognized her, she looked like a completely different person. Last year she had been so beautiful and full of life and had healthy color in her skin and face.

Realizing that he'd just been staring at her, he frowned and said coldly, "Watch where you're going Weasel!" Then he pushed past her and walked quickly towards the classroom.

He sauntered in and sat down in the empty seat next to Crabbe. Snape looked up and frowned at him but didn't say anything. "If that were me I would have lost points and gotten a detention," he heard Potter mutter. He turned and smirked at him before proceeding to put his head down and get some sleep. He had one hell of a hangover and felt ready to pass out from the pain of his headache.

When he woke up at the end of class he felt a little better but not by much. He went up to the Slytherin Common Room and lay down on the leather couch. "I need to stop getting drunk on school nights" he thought.And with that he fell asleep.

* * *

Ginny watched Draco walking away from her towards the dungeon. Why was he so mean? Why was everyone so mean? She felt her eyes getting watery. And why am I always crying and so damn emotional? She burst into tears and ran into the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of an owl tapping on the window. "Fuckin owl," he muttered and stumbled over to the window to let it in. He took the letter out of its beak and saw his name written in green ink in his father's handwriting. "Dammit." He ripped it open and read the letter: 

_Draco-_

_I have heard that you haven't been attending all your classes and that your grades have been dropping. I am very disappointed in you son, I expect better of you, you know that. The day that you are to receive your dark mark is drawing nearer. Don't defy me or disappoint me son. Your mother and I are counting on you to carry on the family name. _

_Your Father, Lucius Malfoy_

Draco finished the letter and frowned. "Finite Enflamore!" The letter went up into flames. He watched it burn and went into his dorm and lit a joint. He lay down in his bed and took a puff, "Mmm, now I feel better," he murmured. He would worry about his father later, now he just wanted to relax.

And that was how Crabbe and Goyle found him, later, lying in bed, smoking his 3rd joint. "Did you bring me my homework?" he drawled slurring the words together. "Yes, Draco," said Goyle, handing it to him. Draco took it and scanned it , it was just easy Charms. He took out a quill and did it in 10 minutes; Crabbe and Goyle standing guard the whole time. When he was done, he ordered them out of the dorm and lit a new joint.

* * *

Ginny had fallen asleep in the bathroom. She was dirty and wet because she was lying on the floor. She probably would have stayed asleep there all night if Hermione hadn't found her there after dinner. She'd just been lying there shivering and whimpering in her sleep. Hermione woke her up and brought her up to the Gryffindor Tower and cleaned her up, and put her to bed. Ginny was exhausted and fell asleep immediately. Hermione stayed in the dorm, watching her sleep. What had happened to this once beautiful girl who used to love life and now walked around like a ghost. She'd seen the cuts on her hands and was contemplating whether or not to tell Ron.

* * *

After his 6th joint Draco finally fell asleep. He'd blown off the whole day. The teachers were all starting to get worried about him. They had only been back in school for one month and he'd only attended 5 whole days of class. This was very different from how he used to be. He used to work really hard to get good grades and be the top in his class. Hermione Granger was the only one who beat his scores. But, now he didn't seem to care anymore, and the teachers suspected it had something to do with Lucius. 

In the beginning of July, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had broken into Azkaban Prison. They freed all the Death Eaters and convinced some of the Dementors to join them. Malfoy was not happy when his father showed up the night after he'd been freed. Lucius told him that on his 17th birthday he would be initiated as a Death Eater. Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater, not anymore. He didn't want to follow Voldemort's orders. He didn't want the wizarding world to hate him. And most of all, he didn't want to go to Azkaban Prison. His father's arrest had been a big wake-up-call.

When he told his father that he didn't want to be a Death Eater, Lucius beat him up, really bad. He was covered in blood, broke a couple of ribs and his nose, and got a concussion which knocked him out for a couple of days. When he woke up again he gave in and told his father that he would become a Death Eater. Lucius was very pleased and bought him a Firebolt. A year ago this would have made Draco happy but now he didn't care anymore. He had bigger problems than quidditch.

He had Death Eater training every day with his father. Occasionally Lucius would bring in a Muggle, usually young children, to torture. It almost broke his heart the first time he put the Cruciatus Curse on a little 3- year-old girl. She started screaming and crying and he stopped in horror at what he had done to an innocent little child. Lucius was furious and put him under the Imperius, making him do the curse on the child for another minute and then killing her with the Avada Kedavra. When they were done, Draco stood there looking at the dead girl, his guilt choking him. His father smiled at his discomfort, "Don't feel bad son, she was nothing more than a dirty Muggle!"

Draco glared at him, "Just because she's a Muggle doesn't give you the right to torture and kill her! She was an innocent child!"

Lucius smirked at his son, "Do you feel bad when you kill a fly, it's the same thing." Then he left the room.

Draco felt tears sting his eyes and he knelt down by the little girl and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He found it easier to deal with the guilt by going to wizard night clubs. He usually went with Pansy, his love-slave, not wanting to show up alone, then he'd ditch her for some hot girl. After a few weekends of this, the guilt started coming back. Weekend visits to the nightclub weren't enough for the daily murders he committed. Soon, he found it easier to go to his room and drink a shot of something. Soon he was getting pissed every night. When Pansy found out about this, she gave him weed, telling him that it worked much better. And before he knew it, he was hooked on both.

**

* * *

A/N:** _Next chapter a Ginny flashback and probably some Draco. I only have like ½ of it written so it might take a week or so. Thanks for reading._


	4. memories and decisions

**DISLAIMER:** HP not mine 

**A/N:** _Thank you **theophania**, **Nenriel**, and **Possesed Roguey** for reviewing. I apologize for, once again, taking so long to update. It's been what, a month? I hope I didn't lose readers due to this long wait. This chapter is kind of short but shorter chapters means sooner updates. Enjoy. Please review._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ginny woke up the next morning shivering; great, she was sick! She wrapped the blankets tighter around herself. She hated being sick, it made her feel so vulnerable. It felt like the time in the Chamber when she lay paralyzed on the floor, unable to stop Tom. Tom who she had trusted. Tom who she had loved. When she had woken up and looked into Harry's face, she had been scared for a second, but then saw in his eyes that he wasn't going to hurt her.

But she didn't tell anyone what Tom had done; she was already in enough trouble. So she just kept it to herself. Nobody could tell that she was emotionally scarred for life. They thought she was just dealing with the aftermath of almost dying. If only they knew what she'd been going through. But they were better off not knowing. By her second year she was ok again, or so they thought.

She'd decided to forget about it. It was just an unfortunate incident that was over and done with. She was fine, at least she thought she was. Until she freaked out on night when she was with Dean.

They'd been making out, and then he put his hands under her shirt. Then the memories of the chamber hit her; and it was like she was reliving it. First Tom put his hands under her shirt and was touching and squeezing her, then he ripped her shirt off and yanked her pants off and---She was pulled out of her memory by Dean shaking her really hard. "Gin, are you ok?" He grabbed her hand and she screamed and kicked until he let go, and gave her a weird scared look. He slowly reached out his hands in front of him, towards her. "Gin, it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said taking a step towards her.

"Stay the fuck away!" she screamed, "Stay the fuck away and never touch me again!" Then she ran away crying.

* * *

Draco slipped on his best robes and pinned on his prefect badge. He combed his hair and left the Slytherin Common Room. As he walked he ran his hands through his hair. He had gotten an owl from Dumbledore that morning, requesting him to come to his office after lunch. It was one thing to skip a meeting with a teacher, but he couldn't miss a meeting with the headmaster.

He had taken a hangover potion before he left so that Dumbledore wouldn't be suspicious. But the potion didn't change his bloodshot eyes, they would give him away. Oh well.

* * *

Ginny lay in bed. She hadn't gone to breakfast or any classes. Hermione had tried to get her out of bed, but Ginny had started screaming and Hermione had finally left. Hermione had looked really hurt too, and now Ginny felt bad. She was always hurting everyone. She hurt Ron and her fellow Gryffindors because she was constantly making them worry about her. She had hurt her mother and father and the rest of her family in her first year when she had been in the chamber. And Dean last summer. The list went on and on. She thought, "I'm just a big pain to society. I hurt everybody, the people I care about, the people who care about me. They shouldn't have to go though my shit. They deserve better." She stared at her scarred and scabbed hands and tears welled up in her eyes. She said out loud, "I don't deserve to live" and burst out crying.

* * *

Draco waited by the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Since he was only a prefect, he didn't know the password and had to wait to be let in. He was just starting to get impatient when the entrance opened and revealed a spiral staircase. He took a deep break and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Ginny stopped crying and sat up in bed breathing hard. "I know what I have to do," she said to herself in a shaky voice. She slipped into her robes and put her knife in her pocket. Then with a trembling hand, she wrote a note that she left on her pillow. Then she left the Gryffindor Tower and went to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. They wouldn't find her there for a while.

* * *

**A/N:** _(dum dum dum!) Cliffhanger! I'm sure you can all guess what will happen next but still. I have the next chapter partially finished. I know what I want to happen but am having writers block on how to do it. If that makes any sense. But I will try to update a.s.a.p. Thank you for reading and reviewing._


	5. flunking and the discovery

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter is not mine 

**A/N:** _I finally updated after 2 months. I'm so slow, lazy, procrastinating. So anyway hopefully yall like this chapter. I had been planning on making it longer, like twice as long as it is now, but then I decided it's been so long, I'll just post this much. So any way thank you to my 4 reviewers:_

**Nenriel **-- _thanks!_

**Lil'River **-- _thanks!_

**Ana** -- _yea Draco was kind of ooc in that part. I don't know maybe he's like that because he has so much other stuff on his mind_

**me** -- _thanks! Who's _me_?( And no I did not review my own story.)

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting for him. "hrmm," Draco cleared his throat and Dumbledore looked up,

"Mr. Malfoy, come, sit down."

He pointed to a chair in front of his desk and Draco walked in and sat down. Dumbledore reached under his desk and pulled out a bundle of scrolls and unrolled them. He peered over his moon-shaped glasses and scanned the parchments while he said,

"Mr. Malfoy, you are probably wondering why I summoned you here."

"Yes, sir" said Draco in a shaky voice. Dumbledore looked up at him with a pitying smile, which went away again after a second.

"The staff, as well as myself, are very worried about you." Draco shrugged in a non-caring way and the headmaster continued, "You didn't attend any classes on all these days, he dropped a long roll of parchment in front of Draco who slowly picked it up.

"Your grades are also extremely low, as I'm sure you're aware," he placed down the rest of the scrolls, a large stack, in front of Draco, and sat there staring at him with a searching look. Draco uncomfortably picked up the parchments and skimmed through them.

Dumbledore finally spoke, "Is there anything you would like to share with me Mr. Malfoy? Perhaps, the reason for," he gestured to the scrolls, "all this." Draco slowly shook his head. Dumbledore, raised his bushy eyebrows, "Well then, It is my duty to inform you that if you don't make a significant change, the school will have no choice other than to send you home for the rest of the year. And then you would be a 6th year again next year—"

Dumbledore continued talking but Draco didn't hear anything anymore. He was to busy thinking about how furious his father would be when he found out.

Was my father informed of this?" he burst out, interrupting Dumbledore in mid-sentence.

Dumbledore stopped talking but didn't look surprised, "I sent him an owl only moments before you arrived. He requested to be kept informed." Draco suppressed a moan and covered his face with his hands. "Are you quite all right?" Dumbledore asked sounding concerned. Draco dropped his hands from his face and nodded.

"Now if you try really hard, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you will be able to raise your grades up to passing. You were, after all, the 2nd in your class last year." Draco thought about this for a moment.

"So how long do I have until I'm dropped?"

"Until the holidays. If you aren't passing by then you will be sent home and may not come back again until next year." Draco gulped, the thought of being home for more than 1/2 a year scared the shit out of him. Dumbledore looked at him expectantly and said, "That is, unless you want to just drop now."

"NO!" Draco said a little too quickly, "I want to stay. I can raise my grades by Christmas!"

"Very Well," said Dumbledore standing up, "I believe that is all we have to discuss. You may go." Draco nodded and practically fled the office

He stormed down the hall, heading back towards the Dungeons. Now he was fucked. His dad was going to kick his ass. He was freaking out inside his head --"I'm so fucking fucked! I need a cig!"-- when he saw it.

The pool of red outside of the girls' bathroom. He stopped and stared at it. This wasMoaning Myrtle's bathroom.She was always flooding it...but the water had never been red before. It looked almost like...

...blood.

"What the fuck!" he muttered. He looked to see if there was anyone in the corridor and quickly walked into the bathroom.

Lying on the ground, on her back, in a puddle of blood, was a girl with white skin and red hair. Her wrists were slashed and gushing bright red blood. There was a bloody knife lying next to her. She was passed out but still breathing.

He just stared at her for a second, when he realized who she was: Ginny Weasley!

* * *

**A/N:**_ Yea I would have posted the next part in this chapter but I'm still in the middle of it. It will be up ASAP!_


	6. the rescue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter 

**A/N(June 23, 2004):**_ First of all I just wanted to say sorry I have not updated this story in 3 months. I had a lot going on, nothing too bad but I was still really busy, and stressed, and had writers block too. But I'm back now, hopefully. And also I just wanted to make sure you all knew Ginny's full name is actually 'Ginevra' and not Virginia as many people, such as myself thought. JKR said so on her site. And also thanks to my wonderful reviewers:  
_  
**Nenriel** –_ Ginny cut herself because she was very depressed. Thanks for the review!  
_  
**KarenleFlay** – _Thanks, glad u like it. Sorry I'm like the slowest updater ever. Thanks for the review!  
_  
**Milla** – _Yea it is sad. Actually I started this story on Halloween in math class, I wanted one where Draco saves Ginny's life. Thanks for the review!  
_  
**Goddess247** –_ Thanks for the review!

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 6  
**  
He just stared at her face for a second when he realized who she was: _Ginny Weasley_. 

"Shit!"

He ran over to her and dropped down on the floor next to her. "Weasel! Wake up!" he said frantically, shaking her. She didn't respond. He slipped off his robes and with her knife cut off two big pieces and wrapped them around her wrists, tightly knotting them. He did this several times but the blood was still soaking through. Her face was getting whiter and her skin colder. She wasn't going to make it much longer.

Without thinking, he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the bathroom. He ran as quickly as he could to the Hospital Wing.

He didn't see people stop and stare as he ran by, their mouths hanging open. He didn't feel his best robes get soaking wet and stained in blood. He didn't hear the whispers of his fellow Slytherins and other students that watched him. All he knew was that if he didn't get Ginny to Madame Pomffrey soon; she would die. And he wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stand the though of her dying.

After what seemed like forever and like her skin couldn't get any icier, they finally reached the Hospital.

"Good Heavens, what happened?" Madame Pomffrey burst out after he'd burst in carrying the blood soaked Ginny.

He placed her gently on an empty bed and then turned frantically to Madame Pomffrey and said desperately, "Do something! Please!"

Everyone else in the hospital stared at him, their mouths hanging wide open. Madame Pomffrey blinked and ran over to Ginny and examined her wrist. "It's been cut," she murmured, "probably by a knife." She looked puzzled for a second, "It looks as though she did it herself. But that can't be, can it?"

She shot a suspicious glance at Draco and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Ginny's wrists and muttered a spell. The wound instantly healed, but she remained unconscious.

Draco and all the others in the room stared and Madame Pomffrey answered the unasked question, "She's lost a lot of blood. There's nothing more we can do now than wait. Give her fluids maybe. But she's going to have to pull through this on her own."

Draco sat down in a chair next to Ginny's bed. He didn't even know this Weasley girl but he was really worried about her. But why. He was a Malfoy, she was a Weasley. Malfoys didn't care about Weasleys. What was the matter with him?

He stood up. He had done his duty as a humane person with a soul and had saved her, as anyone should have done. His part was done. He had more important things to worry about. And he walked out before anyone could say anything.

* * *

**A/N:** _That was kinda short, but I thought I'd put this up since it has been 3 months. Oh and by the way, I can finally make things, bold, italics, and underlined! You guys have no idea how happy this makes me! hehe Please review thanks!_


	7. the next few days

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N(January 21, 2007):**_ Once again I am very sorry this has gone so long without an update(2 1/2). I was both stuck and lazy. I love this story though and I finally added on enoguh for another chapter in class this week! For the past 2 years I've actually been adding a paragraph or two at a time. So I am SOOO excited it's finally enough to update!!!_

_And also thank you to my wonderful reviewers. Some of you who reviewed like 2 years ago, and some more recently who reviewed a dead story hoping it would come back! Well the reviews really helped me work a bit harder!  
_  
**London After Midnight** –_ Thanks and I'm sorry about the person. And thanks, I was worried if the scene would be believable or not.  
_  
**Nenriel** – _Thanks! Wow I havn't talked to you in soo long! Hope you are still writing!  
_  
**Pye** – _Thanks!_

**muggleisme** –_ Thanks!_

**KarenleFay** – _Aww Thanks! lol yea I don't know what it is with summer. Every summer I get all excited thinking I will be having so much time to update my stories and then summer ends and it's like oops. So yea I don't get it either lol  
_  
**Resentment** – _Thank you!_

**Tomsgirl2005** –_ Thanks! hmm you reviewed only 1 year ago so it hasn't been 2 years for you!  
_

* * *

_  
_**CHAPTER 7**

It was two days later when Ginny Weasley finally woke up. She opened her eyes thinking, I don't feel dead. Her vision was blurry for a few seconds but then it cleared and she could see. Sitting asleep in chairs around her were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and her brother Ron.

They were fast asleep so she didn't try to wake them. She couldn't have even if she wanted to, she felt so week. Looking around for those few seconds had tired ut her eyes so she closed them and went back to sleep.

* * *

For the past two days Draco had been hard at work trying to learn everything that he had fallen behind on for the first two months. And at the same time he had to cut down on the weed so that he could actually think.

As soon as he'd walked into the common room the other day, in his ruined blood soaked robes, and eagle had come from his father with a letter of outrage. He hadn't even read it, instead he'd blown it up.

In between desperately memorizing charms, and spells; his mind would wander to the Weasley girl. He hadn't gone back to the hospital wing after that day. No one in the school, especially not the Slytherins, had dared to ask him why he had saved her. _He_ didn't even know why. But now he couldn't get it out of his head. And she was doing bad. That's what people were saying. She was still unconscious and showed no signs of coming back soon.

He heard this information in whispers. Before he turned a corner in the halls, in class, at lunch, in the bathroom, in the library. Everyone was talking about it, how the Weasley girl had gotten stabbed and almost bled to death. There were many different stories. In some of them she had slit her wrists because she wanted to die. In others Harry Potter had done it. But, people's favorite story was that Draco had done it.

The two days were not pleasant for Draco.

* * *

After sleeping a few hours Ginny woke up again. This time her vision came back after only a few blinks. She looked around and saw that Harry and Hermione had left. Now it was only Ron, sitting in a chair to her left, staring off into space. "Ron" Ginny whispered.

Ron whipped around to look at Ginny, a big grin on his face. "Ginny you're awake!" He jumped out of his chair and wrapped her up in a big hug. "I was so worried," he murmured "we all were."

Ginny sighed, resting her cheek on his chest, "I'm sorry Ron." She felt horrible. She had meant to stop hurting everyone, except now she had hurt them even more. What was she thinking? Killing herself…..she shuddered, and Ron wrapped his arms tighter around his baby sister. Her vision became blurry and she felt tears running down her face.

They dripped all over Ron. "It's ok Gin, don't cry" Ron said in a pitying voice. This just made her cry harder.

* * *

Draco was walking back from the Great Hall after lunch. All day he'd had to deal with the stares and whispers. He'd even heard some of the younger Slytherins gossiping about him.

Someone bumped into him as they hurried by him. It was a girl with frizzy brown hair tied in a loose braid, walking next to a boy with messy jet black hair. Granger and Potter. "Watch it Granger!" he growled. Granger ignore him, but Potter sent him a glare before going back to his conversation. Draco was busy frowning to himself, when he heard bits of their conversation that caught his attention.

"Ginny—awake—Hospital Wing—"

He glanced up quickly as Potter and Granger turned a corner. He shoved through some people and hurried after them, getting close enough to hear them again.

"Ron's with her now, he's been there every day."

"He must be exhausted, poor Ron, having to go through something like this again."

"I know, I feel so horrible for him" said Harry, coming to a stop in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

That must be the entrance to their Common Room, Draco thought, coming to a stop. He quickly turned around and left before they saw him.

* * *

Ginny was sitting up in bed thinking about what had happened. Ron sat in a chair next to her bed working on his homework.

"Ron?" Ginny said quietly.

He looked up quickly, looking worried, "Yes Ginny?"

"I've been wondering," she said nervously, "who found me? You know... in the bathroom?"

Ron frowned "Malfoy." He shook his head, still not understanding it himself.

Ginny looked surprised "Really?" The last time she had seen Malfoy he had made her cry. "But he hates me" she whispered.

Ron shrugged "I guess he's not entirely evil." He sighed, and leaned back over his homework.

Ginny thought about it a little. She owed Malfoy her life. Even though he was an ass she was still eternally thankful. "I should thank him" she said thoughtfully. Ron didn't answer. "Ron?"

"I don't know Ginny!" he snapped, looking annoyed. "This whole situation really creeps me out!" Ginny felt tears in her eyes and she gulped, trying not to cry.

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry Gin, I'm just having trouble dealing with all this. I mean you wanting to end your life" he shook his head, looking sick at the thought. "I just don't get it. And," he looked mad, "the fact that Malfoy was the one to save you, well it really pisses me off!"

Ginny let out a shaky sigh, "I don't know how I feel about Malfoy, it's all so strange."

"I'm glad you think I'm strange!" a cold voice said from the doorway. Both Ginny and Ron turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N:** _So it wasn't a super long chapter but I think it was longer then the last. I'm soo excited to finally be updating this story, you guys have no idea!!! I have been bringing my notebook to class every week and working on this story when we are in the language lab cuz I am utterly lost in there. lol So no promises but I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon, maybe a month? Don't wanna make any false promises but I am hoping it will be soon!

* * *

_


	8. draco pays a visit

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter!

**A/N(April 18, 2007):**_ Once again I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I've actually had this chapter ready in my notebook for about 2 months now just been too lazy or forgotten to type it. Been going through some stuff, nothing serious, just homesick and blah blah blah. I'm going back home though this summer so I'm super excited about that. But anywayz. This is a nice long chapter. Well not really but compared to the others it is.  
_

_And also thank you to my wonderful reviewers. Thanks to you guys will be at the bottom!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8  
**

Both Ginny and Ron turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. He looked strangely exhausted, and not angry as usual. Ron, on the other hand, was livid. "What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?" he said standing up, his hands balled into fists.

Ginny didn't say anything, she just looked tired and confused.

Malfoy smirked. "I'm here because I need a cut healed" he said, looking right at Ginny. Ginny's eyes went wide at the word _cut_ and she felt herself shudder. Malfoy noticed her reaction and held up his pointer finger. "No worries! It's just a paper cut" he said, still smirking.

Ron took a few steps closer to Malfoy. "Then get the fuck out of her room and get it healed."

Draco grinned and held up his hands in mock innocence. "I just came by here to see how the patient was doing. Seeing as I was the one to find her I have been very concerned." It was actually true but Draco didn't need them to know that, hence the sarcasm.

Ron was getting angrier by the second. "Yea right! You are so full of shit Malfoy. Now get the hell out!"

Malfoy ignored him and took a step closer to the girl in the bed. "So how are you feeling Ginevra?" Ron snorted, despite himself, at the sound of Malfoy saying her full name. Draco ignored him and continued. "You know, you almost didn't make it. It scares me to think about what might have happened had I not gotten there when I did" he said, remembering to keep his voice at a slightly sarcastic tone.

Ginny just looked at him, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. Well, either way, she still wanted to thank him. So, what better time then now. She gulped and took a nervous breath before starting. "I'm feeling much better then when I first woke up Malfoy, thanks." She saw Ron frown and then glanced at Malfoy. He was watching her with an unreadable expression.

After a slight pause he gave a slight nod. "That's good" he said blankly.

Ginny took a deep breath and continued. "Malfoy, I want to, umm," she stopped to catch her breath and he raised his eyebrows. She continued quickly, trying to get the words out as fast as possible. "I want to thank you for carrying me out of the bathroom that day. You saved my life. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten a second chance at life. Technically my third chance—But, the point is I'm just so thankful."

Draco felt a slight smile on his lips. What the fuck. He put on a serious blank expression. "Don't be, I would have done the same for anyone, as would you" he said looking up and meeting her eyes.

Ginny smiled, "Yes, I'm sure you would." She dropped her eyes to study her scabbed wrists, and continued quietly. "They told me you tied cloth around my wrists, to slow the bleeding, and that it really made a big difference" she finished, looking back up at him.

Draco just shrugged, "Like I said, I would have done it for anyone." He tried to sound annoyed, and hoped it didn't sound fake.

Apparently not, because Ginny nodded slowly with a forced smile, "Yes, I know." She glanced at Ron, as if giving him permission to speak.

Ron stepped forward, his arms across his chest, looking mad, "Don't you have a paper cut that needs healing?"

Draco gave him a long look and then nodded with a smirk. Then he turned to Ginny "Take care of yourself. You don't have it as bad as you think you do." And, with that he turned and left the room, leaving a surprised Ginny and a very annoyed Ron.

After he was gone Ron closed the door with an annoyed sigh. "Finally! I thought he would never leave! I'm sorry you had to deal with him so soon."

Ginny shook her head, "No, no, it's fine" she said absently, feeling confused. Ron nodded slightly and sat back down and continued with his homework.

* * *

Draco slowly walked away from Ginny's room and headed over to Madam Pomfrey's office. She wasn't there. He sighed and sat down on the floor in front of her office. He could really go for a joint or a hit of something right now. His mind was painfully clear, clearer than it had been in a long time. Oh well, at least he could still smoke cigs. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Quickly, he popped one between his lips, lit it with a match, and inhaled deeply. Ahhh, much better. He didn't know why he had come to see Ginny. He told himself it was to piss off the Weasel. But, another part of him knew he'd needed to see for himself that Ginny was actually ok. 

Since when did he think of her as Ginny?

"Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?" An angry voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up slowly into the annoyed face of Madame Pomfrey who glowered over him with her hands on her hips.

"Umm, waiting for you to come back, Madame?" he said innocently.

She reached down and grabbed the cigarette out of his hands and stomped it out on the floor with her heel. He stood up, reluctantly, and said slowly "I have a paper cut. Could you please heal it?"

She glared at him for a moment before practically shouting "Smoking in school is strictly forbidden! How many times do I and the staff have to tell you this?!"

Draco sighed. "I really do have a paper cut" he said, holding up his finger to show her.

She just shook her head. "This means a week of detention for you Malfoy. You can report back here at 8:00 tonight."

Draco frowned, annoyed "Fine, now can you heal my finger?"

"No! Now get out!" Madame Pomfrey shouted.

Draco scowled at her before he turned and walked away. This was just great, now he had less time for homework and studying. And, not to mention all the essays he had to catch up on. Twenty for Potions, fifteen for Transfiguration, five for Charms, and thirty-six for History of Magic. Oh dear.

* * *

Later that night, at 7:30, Draco sat in his room working on the second of his twenty Potions essays. He glanced at his watch and put down his quill. "I guess detention is good for one thing" he said to himself, getting up and taking a joint from it's hiding place. He lit it up and breathed in deeply. Now that was more like it. He hadn't had any all day, which was much too long. He lay back in bed and enjoyed the joint until it was time to go to detention. 

As he walked into the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey looked up and frowned at him "Do I smell what I think I smell?"

Draco gave her an easy grin "Come on now, I can't help what my roommates do."

She didn't look like she believed him but she dropped the subject. "First, you are going to put fresh sheets on all these beds" she said, waving her hands towards many of unoccupied beds in the room. Malfoy had to suppress a groan. "And, then" she continued, "you can go check on Ms. Weasley, see if there's anything she needs." Draco nodded slowly. His head was a bit wobbly.

Madame Pomfrey gave him one last glare before retreating to her office. Malfoy glanced at all the beds. He hated changing sheets, it was Muggle labor. It was really ridiculous because he could do it with magic and be done in a second. But, Madame Pomfrey could see him, so he couldn't do that. He walked over to the first bed and quickly pulled off the sheets. Then the next bed, and then the next. He did his work quickly because he really wanted to go see Ginny. Hopefully stupid Weasel wasn't there anymore. Draco really was not in the mood to deal with him. When he'd finished the last bed he walked over to Ginny's room and walked right in.

She was lying in bed, reading what looked like a text book. She jumped when he walked in and looked partly angry and partly scared. She gulped and said timidly "Next time, could you please knock?"

Draco smirked, "I'll try to remember" he said. Ginny watched him suspiciously but didn't say anything. "So, I'm here to check up on you. I've been so worried I couldn't concentrate on my homework" he said, still smirking.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'm not that stupid!"

Draco laughed, "Ok, I was kidding, I could care less how you're doing—" Was it just him or did Ginny's face fall a little just then? "I'm actually here serving my detention from Madam Pomfrey" he finished with a grim smile.

Ginny smiled, "I see. So what did you get detention for?" she asked curiously.

Draco shrugged, bored, "She caught me smoking when I was here earlier today."

Ginny's eyebrows flew up and the smile left her face "You smoke?"

Draco yawned and shrugged, "Yeah, so? Everyone does it, it's better than doing drugs." Ok, so he did drugs as well, but she didn't know that, did she?

Ginny frowned, "Actually, there are very many people who don't."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Your friends Sandi Summers and Tammi Winters do."

Ginny glared at him. "They are _not_ my friends" she said venomously.

Draco frowned "Sure you are. You guys and those other two, Elena and Jana."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I think I would know who I was friends with better than you. And besides, that was last year."

Draco frowned. He must have been really stoned these past few months to not notice these things. He heard Ginny clear her throat and snapped out of his thoughts "What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again "I said, can you please do whatever you were sent here to do?"

Malfoy nodded "Yes, so is there anything you need? Water, food, some good dope, or…" he smirked, "a knife maybe?" Ginny's face paled and she looked like she was going to cry. "Kidding!" he said, rolling his eyes.

Ginny glared at him and said "What I need is for you to leave!"

Draco shrugged "Fine, the sooner I can get away from you the better." He turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" he heard her say, and he turned around and grinned. "Can you ask Madame Pomfrey to bring me some water?" she said, looking mad at herself for speaking.

Malfoy smirked, "Oh no, I will bring it to you myself."

He went and got it but when he came back she was already asleep. He sighed and left her room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He walked over to Madame Pomfrey who sat in her office. "So, I'm all done now. Ginny Weasley is asleep now. So can I go?"

Madame Pomfrey frowned at him, "How is Miss Weasley doing?"

Malfoy shrugged, "Just fine." And then on an impulse said "She actually wanted to know how soon she can get out of here?"

"I think she can go at the end of the week."

Malfoy nodded "Oh, ok." Great, just great. Now he'd probably have to see Ginny every night.

"You may leave now, Mr. Malfoy" Madame Pomfrey said warily. "I'll see you again tomorrow night, same time. Do not be late!"

"Yes Madame." Draco said hurrying away.

As soon as he was in his room he instinctively reached into his pocket for his cigs. As he put one between his lips he remembered the look of disgust in Ginny's face. He took it out and studied it, then rolled his eyes "Eh, whatever" he muttered and put it back in.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay so glad I finally updated this. Yes so not sure when the next chapter will be up as I havn't even written it yet. I'm a bit stuck right now. I know what I want but I'm not sure how to get there at the moment. But yes so stay tuned. _

_ So I'm always worried I'm making Draco too nice or ooc. Or that Ron and Ginny are being too nice to him. Any opinions?  
_

**JulieMalfoyZabini:**_ Hey thanks very much! Yes I know I don't have the best spelling and grammar. I think the beginning chapters of this the grammar might be worse and more typos. Some time soon I'm planning to edit those for typos and stuff. But yea thanks!_

**helxyouxcloser:**_ thanks!_

**Resentment:**_ lol yea I guess they should like suspect him, there is no proof if it wasn't him except that he brought her to the hospital. But yea lol him doing it is for sure a rumor. Thanks!_

**Yuki Asao:**_ Hey thanks I know my chapters are short. I'm trying to get them longer. This one is longer then most of the previous ones, I think. _

* * *


End file.
